xenosagafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helina (TotGs)
Helina, modernly known as Helina Utgard, was a specialized female U.R.T.V and was designed to be the "mother" of the fetus for U.R.T.V Variants units 666 - 669. Additionally she is genetically the elder sister of U.R.T.V Ω Lok, elder half-sister to U.R.T.V #000 Nidhogg and to all the other secret variants of Fenrir Project, she is also known as U.R.T.V. Ψ Helina and is said to be one of the few female U.R.T.Vs not to suffer from the degradation from their genome due to her extremely powerful Wavelength. Helina also is a leading member of the Titan Consortium and its military Forces, often making decisions she sees is for the betterment of Lok and going as far as to not inform him of these actions, she pilots E.S. Pandora Zebulun. Biography Personality and traits Helina is revealed to being so attached to Lok to the point of hysteria and paranoia (Lok defined himself "a bird in a cage"); nevertheless she is a merciless and loyal servant of the God of Chaos. She used to be a pawn of Yuriev and Wilhelm's (whom she was frightened by) schemes and later those of U.R.T.V. Η Seth and U.R.T.V. Π Cain, which often put her against her own beliefs and wishes. She truly cherishes the relationship she has with her brother however and has a grudging respect for other members of the Fenrir Project, many U.R.T.Vs she sees as nothing more than tools to use whenever she deems it necessary. Her most loyal follower is her "half-brother" and fellow Fenrir Project U.R.T.V unit: U.R.T.V Χ Ladon. Physical Appearance Helina has long, flowing black hair and purple eyes, being fair skinned and two inches taller than her lord and master. Helina has the body of a fully mature woman, at her prime. She often wears items connected to snakes that are usually weapons themselves, she also wields a Trident-like Lance which is her primary close-range weapon. Equipment Helina's Trident Helina's primary weapon, it is capable of releasing bursts of wavelength energy and channel Ether energy easily. Snake Bangle She wears a Snake Bangle on her left hand that has the actual ability to come to life and either restrain or attack enemies, paralysing them with lightning elemental attack. Powers and Abilities *'God-ranking Wavelength' - Helina has an extremely powerful Wavelength that is only matched by the Variants and all the members of the Fenrir Project, maybe even Yuriev himself, however she is not a specialist in close-range prolonged combat using it instead preferring long-range Ether abilities and mid-range attacks. *'Harp Expert' - Helina is also a skilled artist like her younger brother, but her art takes the form of music and her ability to play a harp, Helina can add her wavelength to the Harp causing anyone she chooses before her to listen to music that is capable of torturing anyone. Only a few have ever proven to be immune, Lok being a major example. *'Expert Ether manipulator' - Helina is an expert of manipulating the magical essence from an Ether Drive, therefore she can perform near all Ether abilities with devastating skill and power. *'Ether/Wavelength fusing' - Helina is capable of fusing the power of her Wavelength with her Ether abilities, by using a weak lightning Either spell and channeling it through her trident with her wavelength, she was able to cause immense pain while she paralyzed her enemies for a time and slow down their reflexes for a great while after the event. **'Hyperspace manipulation' - Helina can use her immensely powerful Wavelength and Ether skills to open Hyperspace portals, safe human-sized shortcuts, to any location in that current domain regardless if it is a physical location or in the UMN. She seemingly does this with ease, and Yuriev gets angry upon learning he can't keep her out of the U.R.T.V UMN training sessions. *'Manipulative skills' - Helina has been tricked and made part of Yuriev and Wilhelm's schemes for years, however along the way she learned a number of things including how to behave, and specifically how to trick and manipulate others. *'Trident specialist' - Helina is an expert at wielding a Trident or Lance, which is her primary weapon when not sitting at her harp. Gallery Pandora_Lost_Canvas.jpg|Helina, in full. tumblr_m9akjyw4pg1r88wzjo1_1280.jpg|Helina, face view. Pandora.jpg|Helina, on her harp. Trivia *'Helina' has a special wavelength that is said to be the Wavelength of Loki's Elder sister and Regent: Hel, ironically in Norse myth Hel isn't Loki's sister but instead his daughter. *The Greek symbol Ψ''' or '''Psi, is second to last in the Greek Alphabet behind the last symbol Ω''' or '''Omega, additionally the symbol ironically relates to her primary weapon which is a Trident. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:URTV Characters Category:Conscious Wavelengths Category:Deities Category:Females